Just Tell Me You Want Me
by TomatoBisque
Summary: There's a very good reason that Sokka doesn't like sleeping the same tent as Zuko. That, and listening to his sister's piercing suggestions. Oneshot, yaoi, ZukoSokka, lemon. R


Hm, lemons. None of the fluffy stuff, either. Just some pranking.

--

The reek of smoke drifted slowly through the stuffy, hot air, while slowly, ever burning embers escaped the grips of the dying fire in the center of the tent. Sokka stared at the crimson glowing cinder with a very unpleasant face, watching the last shadows fade away, leaving the tent nearly completely dark.

"Finally…" he whispered sarcastically. The tent was dark, the fire was out, and he could hear the slow, steady and rhythmic breathing of his friends slumber all around him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he let out a big sigh and allowed his line of site to follow the grey, sooty smoke escape through the hole in the roof of the tent. He made an effort to see past it and glance at the moon and stars, barely visible behind the clouds as it was. He couldn't see a thing.

Perfect, just perfect. Perhaps tonight he could actually get some sleep. He shifted in his furs and made a mental note of the surroundings, before cloud cover made the tent completely pitch black. The tent was a simple structure of skins drawn up by poles, and the ground was completely covered in thick furs, designed for warmth. Sokka could stand up easily, if he stood directly in front of the fire, which was at the center of the shelter, as the skins draped down the sides and forced you to stay low, either laying or sitting down. There were bags and various personal items strewn across the ground, and the tent could easily fit three men, which was exactly what it was fitting right now.

Sokka sent an angry glare to the sleeping form of Zuko, directly across from him, while ignoring the murmuring nothings coming from Aang's sleep, who was placed on the other side of the tent.

Why the hell did Sokka have to sleep in the same tent as Zuko, anyway? It's not like they didn't spend the past year running away from the vicious, fire breathing bastard, wasn't it completely against protocol to _share the same sleeping quarters?_

Katara did manage to assure Sokka that he was harmless now, and of course Sokka knew the benefits of having Zuko a part of the group…it just didn't feel right to him, no matter how logical it was. Something in his gut told him that being in the same room as Zuko's sleeping form was…dangerous.

Sokka turned over again and glared at the wall. So, he knew Zuko was in the room, but since it was a dark night, he could just pretend he was somewhere else, like at a castle in the Earth Country, lying in the finest linens with plenty of beautiful Earth Country women.

The pitch black darkness prevented Sokka from spending the night staring at Zuko, following his chest movements, listening intently to his breathing, watching as his lips moved gently in his sleep, forming innocent words and sweet nothings…uh, for any sign of betrayal.

Sokka's glare hardened, as he realized his body subconsciously turned over in Zuko's direction, just as the clouds once again revealed the moon and shined upon the sleeping fire prince.

God dammit.

Sokka felt his own hand slowly slide up his shirt as he began playing with the piercing on his naval, a sort of nervous habit he developed in recent weeks. The piercing idea belonged to his sister, who wanted to practice anaesthetic techniques with her water bending, and Toph, who made the 'pretty piercing' in the first place.

He was kind of glad at the time that he agreed to it, he figured he could let it grow over when they weren't looking, but…

"You awake?"

Sokka jumped and his shirt caught on his belly ring, tugging on it sharply. He let out a muffled yelp and turned over on to his furs, panting heavily.

_Shit, I woke the lunatic fire prince._

"_No_, I'm sleeping," Sokka whispered sarcastically, still a little shocked from the sudden pique of conversation.

"You're hysterical," Zuko murmured, his voice still husky from sleep.

"You're lucky I was awake, I might've accidentally cut your head off, my warrior reflexes are ridiculously sharp," Sokka said in a hushed growl, lifting his hand in the air to better explain through a visual, even though the tent was far too dark to see anyways.

"If your 'warrior reflexes' are nearly as sharp as your tongue, I think I'll be okay."

Sokka felt his ego rapidly deflate, and turned on his back in defeat, sliding his hands behind his head. If he just ignored Zuko, he might get some sleep, it's not like the sissy fire prince would dare start a fight in the middle of the night and risk waking up Aang, (or Katara, god forbid). Although it didn't stop Sokka from making stupid faces in Zuko's general direction.

Once again the clouds dissipated and allotted the moonlight to shine through, and to Sokka's surprise, he was making faces at an empty sleeping bag.

"Don't make any noise."

Sokka felt something wet sliding in the nook between his jaw and ear, and immediately squirmed away, fighting the urge to shriek. He reached frantically for his sword.

_Where the hell is it, I put it over here!_

He felt something hard his back, pulling him towards the dark shadow that he figured was Zuko. Upon further inspection, the hard object was the sword he was so feverishly searching for, and Sokka found himself nearly sitting in Zuko's lap, with the Prince's arms around him, barring him in place with Sokka's own damned weapon.

"You really are a lunatic!" Sokka yelled hysterically, trying to push himself out of Zuko's arms, only finding his hands placed upon the prince's toned chest, sleek with sweat.

"I said not to make any noise," Zuko whispered hungrily. Sokka watched in horror his golden eyes inspect Aang, still fast asleep, for any disturbance. "If he wakes up, I'll kill you."

"I knew it!" Sokka yelped, "You really are a trai-"

Sokka was shut up by a feverish, rough kiss, and felt himself being pushed backward onto his furs. He groaned as his sword sheath jabbed into his back awkwardly, and tried to reposition himself but was held down firmly by his wrists.

"Fuck, Zuko, my sword," he grumbled, trying to escape the kiss by tilting his head, which only led to sloppy licking down his neck. "Christ, what are you doing?!"

This time, Sokka got the hint. He _definitely_ didn't want to wake anyone now, if he were caught in this position, he would never live it down. He wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, being walked in on a make out session with his worst enemy, or having someone else know that he was too weak to fight the jackass off.

Sokka squirmed as Zuko made his way down his chest, and found the darker boy's nipple with his mouth. Sokka's eyes widened and he felt himself instantly harden, and he fought the urge to scream.

"I don't like you very much," Sokka said in a frantic whisper.

Zuko replied with biting hard on Sokka's nipple. Great, another yelp he had to muffle. Sokka clenched his fists, which Zuko still hadn't let go of, and wrapped his legs around the other boy's midsection, a wrestling technique his father taught him. Although somehow, Sokka didn't think he'd use it quite in the way his father suggested.

"Seriously, Zuko!" Sokka gasped, fighting a low moan.

"Do you ever shut up?" The kissing stopped instantaneously, and Sokka was shocked to see Zuko's passionate yet annoyed, golden eyes glaring into his own cerulean ones.

Sokka felt himself relax a bit, and he took a moment to assess the situation. So, Zuko, the fire nation prince, exiled from his home by his crazy power hungry father, who has a _girlfriend_, mind you, is kissing and fondling Sokka.

Wait, hold on, fondling? Sokka felt his back arch slightly as he stared in shock at Zuko's left hand, which was placed firmly on the bulge in the water tribe boy's pants. He watched in horror as Zuko's pale lips trailed down his dark, hardened stomach to stop at his belly button ring.

_Oh Jesus, I knew that piercing would come back to bite me in the ass._

Zuko tugged on the ring with his teeth gently, a smirk placed on his lips. Sokka's glare didn't cease for a moment; that is until the fire prince finally released his grip on the darker boy's wrists, only to guide his hands to feel up the unbelievably toned, warm, slick-with-sweat chest of his.

Shit, Zuko was _still_ more muscular than him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?"

To be quite honest, Sokka wasn't really sure what he wanted. He had no clue what it was like to ever actually have anyone pleasure him, (other than himself), although he didn't think it would be a male, yet alone Zuko, to be the first person to do it to him. On the other hand, it was feeling pretty damned good so far, and the fact that Aang was only a few feet away from them made him even harder. Not to mention Zuko had a girlfriend, and Suki was a bit of an obligation to him.

This was seriously messed up.

"I'll stop then."

What? Who the hell does this guy think he is?

Sokka felt like his skin was on fire, which it may have been, considering who he was with, either that or the anger and frustration that was pretty much boiling his blood. He watched in horror as Zuko made his was back to his own furs and lay down, completely satisfied and content.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me! You don't just do something like that and…and don't finish!"

"Why not? You expressed clearly that you didn't want it."

Sokka was at a loss for words, too upset to form any sentence in his head other than, 'must kill.'

Sokka immediately ripped down his own pants and placed his right hand firmly on the shaft of his penis, a determined expression on his face, as he was half standing up in the tent and facing Zuko, aimed and ready to fire.

Zuko looked slightly amused.

"Just ask me."

"What was that?" Sokka was already determinedly setting a pace for himself, thinking of the satisfaction it would cause him to soak that arrogant prince(ss) in his ejaculate.

"Just tell me you want me."

"I don't need you." It wouldn't take much now, for him, as he was beginning to feel a warm pooling between his legs.

"Need and want are two different things."

"Shut up!" Almost there, just had to make sure he aimed for the jackass's face.

"Sokka? What are you doing?" Sokka felt his body heat up as he came pathetically onto the edge of his _own_ blanket, and looked over in dismay, at Aang's confused and sleep ridden face.

He could hear Zuko's soft chuckling as the fire prince pretended to sleep, and again, was at a loss for words at the pathetic display he just gave Aang.

He pointed and barely choked out any words, panting and flicking ejaculate in various directions with his frantic and poor explanation of what happened, which no one would believe anyways.

_I kill him. I kill that bastard._

Zuko couldn't fight the smile. Sokka, as usual, managed to make a fool of himself.

"What's going on?" the prince said, sleepily, sitting up in his sleeping bag and looking over at the display in front of him

"Why aren't you wearing pants, Sokka?"

--

Heh heh, seems like something Zuko would do. XD


End file.
